Lost
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: I wish to advice that the following story is rated T and some languages and scenes in it are gruesome. So, for ages 10 and above only.
1. Prologue

_Hello. Lisanna Strauss wishes to advice that the following story is rated T. Parental Guidance is adviced._

_Title: LOST_

_Summary:_

_When Candace and Phineas are off to dad's for the weekends, an accident happens, causing both of their lives in jeopardy. Will she be able to find her brother and get him back from the murderers? Rated T for violence._

_Disclaimer:_

_Lisanna Strauss owns not the show but this story itself ONLY._

_**Prologue**_

**Linda Gertrude and Percy Flynn were fighting again. It was late that night, and Linda cried her heart out because of Percy's mistakes. Thinking that the youngsters are asleep, Percy and Linda were arguing about things that even I don't know about.**

**Candace listened from her bedroom upstairs. She sighed sadly. Tears flowed silently down her face. _Why are they always like this? _she thought. She was pretending that she was sleeping again, but when Linda checks once in a while she closes her eyes and snores. Linda kisses her beloved angel on the forehead and turns little Candace's nightlight off. It was like this everyday.**

**The one thing that Candace couldn't understand is _why they were trying to keep it together _when it was obvious that they had to let go of their marriage. It hurts her, yes, but it hurts her more if they keep on fighting like that.**

**She hugs Ducky Momo and whispers silently to him. "Good night,"**

**Candace wakes up. She toddles downstairs and into the kitchen for some pancakes. She saw her mother pouring syrup from a bottle. "Morning mummy," she said and kisses her on the cheek. Linda smiled. It cheers her spirit up when she hears her little angelic voice. It was like music to her ears. She hugs her back, then gives her a fork and a knife. "Eat, sweety. Mummy will be right back," she tells Candace. Candace nods. Linda goes out the room.**

**Candace was wondering what was up when she hears dad's car go out of the garage. "Funny, it's Sunday today. Dud doesn't have work." she mutters. Linda went in the room. Seeing Candace, she said, "Honey, go eat your pancake while it's nice and hot," Candace nods again. "What about you, mum?" she asks. Linda smiles again. What a thoughtful child. "I already ate, sweety." Linda answers. Candace finishes her pancake, puts the plate and utensils in the sink, and sits beside her mother on the couch. "Where was dud going?" she asks. Linda cries. Candace was shocked and said, "Why are you crying, mummy? Did I do something wrong?" Linda hugs her and answers, "No, you didn't, honey. It's just that daddy and I decided to…" Candace leaned closer to hear the last word. "…divorce…" Candace hugged Linda tightly. "Oh mum, you must feel awful terrible." Candace said. She was crying a bit, too. But she hates her father. He doesn't admit mistakes.**

**When the papers are finally done, and all the other processes as well, Linda and Percy were not a couple any more. Linda tells Percy, "I will take care of our children," coldly. Percy argued about this, but gave in in the end.**

"**Candace, dress up. Daddy will come and fetch you," said Linda one early morning. "Do I really have to go to dad's for the weekend?" "Of course sweety." Then they heard a "Linda, I'm here" from outside. "Be good, Candace," Linda said and hugged her. Candace pushed Phineas' stroller out then gave her case to dad.**


	2. The Incident

**Candace hops on the bus, and Percy loads the cases in. She chose the very last seat in the back. She loved to sit there.**

**They were halfway to Percy's house when a tragedy happened.**

**Two armed men got into the bus and hostage everyone. Percy told Candace to crawl inside the small compartment below the seat so that she is safe.**

**The driver tells the armed men something like, "Just get what ever you want, people don't need to be harmed, do they…?" before one of them tells him "Oh yes they do," and shoots him. On the head. People were now backing up. Shoot here, there, everywhere. Candace watched in horror as the men killed her father. You must know how painful it is to see your own father get killed before your very eyes. The men didn't (thankfully) notice the little girl. He picked Phineas up. Phineas started to cry. "I'll keep this child, my daughter was oh-so ever lonely to be alone," said the man harshly. They left without another word.**

**Candace doubted whether she will go out now that the men are gone, or wait for the police to come. She was crying silently. She wormed out the compartment. How dreadful! For she was alone to live. She hugged her father. "Daddy! Don't leave me alone," she said. It was filled with dead people every where. She went out the bus (it was steady now) and wondered where she will go, now that she is all alone.**


End file.
